Unbreakable
by HiddenFae
Summary: The G.i.W. is a faux government organization, working as a branch of Advanced Idea Mechanics to learn how to either control or weaponize en they got their hands on Izzy Phantom, the Ghost Girl of Amity Park. How will Izzy escape, and who will she run to? (Contains Fem!Danny/Trans!Danny, trans issues. Takes place in ElusiveTruth's 'Inverse' so please read her stories.)
1. Chapter 1 - Breaking Free

**Unbreakable**

By: Hidden Fae

 _Breaking Free_

 _"_ I'm too close to breaking, I see the light / I am standing on the edge of my life"

Tonight Alive, _The Edge_

 **Friday, July 15th, 12:42 AM, Unknown Location**

" _We're going to break you."_

The sound of rushing feet echoed through the sterilized white halls. Yells and screams bouncing off the walls as the sound of weapons being loaded accompanying the screams. Who would want to go and see what was happening? Not the one running, bare calloused feet slamming on the cold white tile as they propelled the person forward.

The person was small, given the age, only seventeen. Unruly, long, shaggy black hair fell past small shoulders, bouncing with every step. A small, lithe build with slim arms and legs, covered only in a ragged medical shirt and pants. She wasn't stopping, wasn't going back.

" _No one is coming for you, so just give in."_

No, she was too close to finally being out of here. Sure, no one was going to come for her, but she wasn't going to stop. It didn't matter if they slit her throat again, disabling her vocal chords to keep from screaming away the pain. Keeping her from wailing! But nothing was going to stop her.

Until he stepped in down the hall, blocking the way out and causing her to skid to a stop.

Ice blue eyes snapped wide open as the man stood there. He had no weapons, wouldn't need them. He wore a denim jacket over a puke green hoodie and jeans. Yeah he was older, much older, maybe mid thirties, but that isn't what made him dangerous. His usual brown eyes glowed bright red as the same glow crept up his neck and into his cheeks, cracking his skin. His rough hands looking the same as he began to crack his glowing neck.

"Go back quietly, and we won't hurt you...much." He smirked as his voice screeched like a fire within him.

The girl closed her blue eyes and lowered her head. She was beaten. There was no way she could escape. She was doomed to go back to that table and cut open. Trying to force her to do something she wouldn't allow. Tortured for the information to make her a weapon.

No, she couldn't escape. Not as a human, anyway.

Those icy eyes snapped open in determination as she dashed forward. Two icy rings formed at her core as her foot slammed into the ground. Each ring moving in opposite directions, one up and the other down. Healthy skin was replaced by deathly white flesh, her clothes changing along with her body. She wore a formfitting black top that extended down her arms and the side of the midriff, leaving her naval and flat stomach exposed. It was white around on her chest and extended down as a stripe along the black. White circles were on each shoulder and even white gloves that came to her elbows. Then there were the pants, form fitting as well, and black, hugging her curves with a white stripe on the outside of each leg leading to white boots with a two inch heel. A white, hooded cape fell behind her, clasped with a gleaming blue stone in the shape of an ice crystal. The unruly black hair didn't change its style, just turning white as she grew closer.

The most outrageous about it all was her eyes. The usually dull icy blue eyes were now bright and sharp. Each pupil glowing green as he feet left the ground. He could stop the human, but he could only touch a ghost if she wished it.

Gunshots rang out through the hall, but the girl didn't pay attention to them. No, her eerily green eyes locked on the enhanced in front of her. Bullet whizzed by her ear, or going straight through her, only to be embedded into the man. But he didn't care as the wounds started to glow red hot and he reared his fist back. He came down hard and fast, faster than a normal human should.

But the fist went right through her as she kept moving. She went in, fists first as they passed through his abdomen, followed by the rest of her, splitting the man in two as she passed through the wall behind him. The man turned to grab at her, but his hands went through her again as her legs were pulled through the solid wall.

It only took a moment, but soon the squad firing at them appeared, holding their guns up if she returned. "Put the guns down...it's gone." He said with a twitch of his head as his hand started shaking. "Tell Killian little Fenton escaped." He really needed his fix, and he needed it soon.

 **Wednesday, August 31, 7:29 PM EST | Unknown Location**

"Sir, I'm close to figuring this out...I just need more time." A tall man wearing a dark suit spoke into the phone at his ear. He rubbed his forehead, which went a little further due to a receding hairline, and sighed.

Mumbled words could be heard over the line as the man frowned. "Yes, sir. I know, but it's just not like her." The man said, he was playing any card he had to buy himself more time to figure this current mess out. The voice said something new, causing the man's eyes to widen even more. "Are you sure, sir?" The pause was short as he moved over to a table with an open file. "Yes, I have the file."

The man leafed through it as he kept an ear to the phone. No one had seen this entity for months. First appearing in Amity Park over three years ago, and then moving all over the country. She was everywhere an unexplained incident occurred, but then went silent. No one had seen the white haired girl in months. His eyes widen as he reached the last picture in the file. It had what appeared to be ravenette girl with blue rings around her body, moving in opposite directions, with new clothes and skin color in the middle.

"Find her, Coulson...she's been running for over a month, and we need to know why." The voice finally said more clearly, it had a rough edge to it, but even it gave away a small amount of pity for a runaway child

"Of course, Director...Coulson out." Agent Phil Coulson ended the call as he stuffed the cell phone into his jacket pocket. "Well, time to get to work."

 **Friday, September 16, 1:36 PM EST | Washington DC**

' _Easy girl, they aren't here.'_ The voice inside spoke softly as the owner jumped at the sound of people passing by. The owner looked into the store front window, looking at his reflection. A teen boy with wild raven hair, cut short against his neck. He wore a plain white tee shirt with a high collar under and open denim jacket and baggy black jeans. He pulled the backpack strap tight in his clenched hand, blue eyes turning dull at his reflection. ' _No, not a girl...I'm...Danny…'_

The teen kept on moving down the sidewalk, finding the paved ground more interesting than his surroundings. Loose change jingled in his pocket with each step, trying to focus on walking like a boy, even slouching a little as he placed his hands in his jacket. The destination was just a little further up the road. All day on his feet was causing them to scream in agony, but he was too paranoid to even consider any other means.

' _I've been running for two months…'_ Danny thought as his right hand played with an object in his pocket. ' _But I can't go back...not yet...not until those A.I.M. bastards are gone.'_

So much hate was rolling off in waves for one so young. Not even a teen should know what true hate is, yet the mere thought of that organization caused his eyes to turn from his natural blue into a blazing red. Not to mention they were looking for her...would they even suspect that girl would be desperate enough to do something out of character.

Danny really should have been paying attention, seeing as he bumped into something, or someone, falling to the ground with a small squeak he couldn't contain. He looked up, ready to apologize, until he saw a man in a black suit with a dark striped tie. He had dark sunglasses over his eyes and an almost pleased smile on his face. "You're a hard person to find...Isabelle." The man spoke with a warm voice.

The teen looked up and around. There was no way he could fight here, there were too many people. Too many eyes that would see his ghost half. So he did the only thing he could. He rolled over on the ground, planting his feet beneath him, and took off.

"They always run first." The man said as he began to walk slowly to a candy apple red 1969 Chevrolet Corvette. "Shall we, Lola?"

Danny easily ducked through the mass of human bodies, thankful that he was still quite small despite actively using his powers. It helped him weave around and squeeze between people, giving him enough of a lead on the man. ' _They were always going to catch up with you.'_ A soft voice spoke in his head as the boy shoved his way through a young couple, getting a few choice words directed at him. ' _You just turn around and fight back for once.'_

' _I can't, too many people.'_ The boy thought back, feeling the ache in his chest to use her. But he couldn't, too many people. If the man was with them...it would be bad...just like the others who had come after him.

Yet again, Danny needs to learn to pay closer attention to his surroundings. He ran out into the middle of the street after pushing past the stopped crowd, and out into the crosswalk. The young teen heard the horn and looked up to see a large delivery truck rushing toward him. ' _Well...I'm not going to be alive for much longer.'_ He thought as his right hand pulled a white hair band out of his pocket and closed his eyes.

Screeching tires echoed into his ears, hopefully the truck would stop soon enough and only seriously injure him. Then he felt a strong hand pulling his arm further into the street, finally jerking him off of his feet. There was a feeling of sliding as he landed in a soft seat and the sound of a closing door, his backpack being crushed against something hard and odd. Danny opened his eyes in time to turn himself in the seat and brace them on the dash as the car sped off.

"I'll ask again: Why do they always run?" The man said as he turned back to the teen with that same smile. "You didn't let me finish my introduction: I'm Agent Coulson, and I'm with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division...Do you know what that means?"

"Someone really wanted the initials to spell shield?" Danny answered with a sharp quip as his blue eyes narrowed and flashed green until it clicked in his mind and his eyes widened, finally getting their old luster back after months. "You're with the S.H.I.E.L.D.?" So there was hope and his heart finally felt just a little bit lighter.

"Yes. Now tell me Isabelle, what happened to you? Where have you been?" The agent said as his smile faded into a stern, tight lipped frown, not wanting any nonsense whatsoever. "But first: put on your seatbelt, you may be half dead, but I don't want to make you a full ghost yet."

"Don't call me that…" Danny said as jerk his pack into the floorboard and pulled the seatbelt across. "Only my parent's call that." The boy said as he put on a girlish grin that actually seemed to make him glow. "Call me Izzy...and I don't know where to begin."

 _ **AN: So my last story didn't turn out as planned, it was too rushed in my opinion, so I sent it back to the drawing board, but it will return. This story may start off weird, but all will be explained. It isn't fun to give all my answers at first, right? -shrugs- Well, let's see what happens. Also, yes Danny is trans* in this story, and it does take place in ElusiveTruth's 'Inverse' where Tony is a transwoman named Megan Stark. I had asked awhile ago if I could put this version of Danny into her 'verse and she said yes. As for Phantom's story...everything leading up to Phantom Planet, but that didn't happen. Please Read and Review, it acts as nourishment and helps the plot bunnies jump around.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashback Part 1

**Unbreakable**

By: Hidden Truth

 _Flashback Part 1_

"Freedom is for sale / If you give up control"

Amaranthe, _Digital World_

 **Friday, September 16 2005, 5:19 PM EST | Skies over Washington DC**

Danny...no, it was Izzy...ran small hands through her still untamed hair as she sat in one of the chairs. The Small room was dark with a dim, almost blue light, and a hexagonal pattern on the walls. Her originally bright blue eyes had turned to ice after Agent Coulson pulled her onto the plane and everyone started to look at her. Something nagged at the back of her neck as she eyed the door, the only entrance into this room, and that also meant the only exit.

' _Only for humans.'_ The voice in her head reminded with a soft tone. A smile cracked across the teen's face as she picked up her backpack and walked to the nearest wall. Sticking her head through the solid surface and looking at a group of three people on the other side.

"-brought Skye on, now a kid? What the hell, Coulson?" A petite asian woman asked, her back to the wall and crossing her arms as she tried to glare her superior down and get him to reconsider this entire mess. They didn't have time to babysit a child, not while SHIELD still had a leak they had to eliminate.

Coulson, with all of the tact expected of an agent of SHIELD, merely arched his brow while looking behind the woman. Izzy smiled and cleared her throat, getting the attention of the woman before grinning and waving. "Sorry, hi. So...is this going to take long?" She asked with an innocent smile as the woman gasped, watching the teens head and arm slip through the wall. "If so, I'm going to change, okay Mister Agent?"

"Go ahead Isabelle." Coulson answered as the ghost child ducked back into the room. "That's why the Director wanted Fenton onboard, Melinda. She can go where we can't."

The other agent just nodded her head as she used her right hand to rub her forehead. This was going to cause another migraine, that was for sure. "I'll just be driving the bus." She said as she walked off.

Coulson just nodded as Melinda walked off, mumbling about having an enhanced on the team. It could help turn the tides, but what if she came with her own set of problems? It was just too much to take in. The senior agent walked up to the door and turned his back to it. Sure it was blocked from everyone. Sure no one could look into it, but it was the thought that count. Trying to scrape some of her privacy together after what the ghost child had been through.

Izzy, meanwhile, had already changed out of the clothes she had been hiding in for months. She was now finally in something more comfortable, for her at least. A white, form fitting long sleeve shirt under a short sleeved, baby blue hoodie and dull red skinny jeans that hugged what she worked years on the finally achieve. The teen reached back into her pack and pulled out a small case, taking a small white patch out before applying it to the left side of her stomach. Finally calming down a bit as she set in place.

"I really need a haircut…" The girl mumbled, walking back to the wall and sticking her head through its surface and speaking playfully. "All done, Mister Agent." Quickly ducking back inside the room as Coulson moved to enter.

"Never going to get used to that." The agent said as he finally entered the room, causing the girl to shrug her shoulder. Coulson merely shook his head as he thumbed through the file as he walked to the chair on the opposite side of the table. It was time to finally get to the bottom of what Izzy Phantom really was. "Why don't tell me what happened? How about something easy, hm?" He asked, picking a report out of the file. "What happened Monday, November eleventh, 2002? Why did Amity Park disappear for over twelve hours?"

Izzy's mind went to work, searching through every memory as the date finally came to light. It wasn't the date that really sparked her memory, but the fact that Amity had disappeared for twelve hours. It was the longest night the small town had ever endured. It was all his fault to...Stupid Plasmius.

"A very powerful ghost, Pariah Dark, had been awoken by an idiot, and was looking for something. He found it but couldn't get it since it was in our world…"

 **Monday, November 11th 2002, 3:39 AM CST | Pariah (Ghost Zone)**

Normally the eery glow and floating land masses would calm Isabelle down. But not this time. Ghastly green eyes darted over every screen within the exo-ecto-armor that her mom and dad had built. She paused, resting a hand on the knee as she kneeled there. Her ghost form didn't need the air her human mind was trying fill into her dead lungs. She shook her head a couple times before rising back to her feet.

"A little ragged around the edges, heh child?" The voice was hard, edged with thousands of battle, and belonging to a mountain of a ghost. No part of his body was bare, save for his face. Wearing black armor with green skulls, a patch over its left eye and a black scar cutting through his right. The dull green sword hung at his right side, merely for show, as his right hand clenched the massive morning star mace. "Come, give me a proper challenge, boy!"

Izzy shot her head up in the dome of the armor, scowling and gritting her teeth as her eyes flashed blue. Not the normal sapphire blue she was known for, but an icy blue. The armor launched itself forward with just a thought as her hands clapped together, a cold blue beam launching out from the joined hands. The Ghost King didn't even move to dodge the attack or shield himself from it as the light collided with his chest as it exploded around him.

The thirteen year old girl doubled over as energy systems started to blare into her ears, the dome flashing red to signify the danger. Her eyes darted downward as the power levels dropped into single digits. ' _This is bad!'_ She thought and will her body forward as the smoke cleared. Pariah may have been stunned by the explosive force, but it wasn't enough to put him down. A quick haymaker from the suit sent him flailing back a few steps, finally knocking his senses back into place.

Phantom brought the hands of the suit over her head as she clasped them together. They came down with a primal roar from her throat, intending on smashing the Ghost King into the floor. The suit had other ideas as an electrical shock ran up her spine trying to get more power out of its host, giving Pariah Dark a chance to catch her by the wrists.

"Having that much power, **IT'S A BURDEN** , isn't it child!" He yelled as green light gathered in his hands. Two ecto-blasts crossed as he fired them from his hands, shattering the hands before catching the stumps of the arms. The Ghost King didn't even strain as he pulled the arms, the electrical feedback coursing through Izzy's mind as she bit her bottom lip. Green goo started to seep from the bite, but she wasn't going to scream. Pariah lifted his massive foot and kicked straight, like he was recreating the 'This Is Sparta' scene from one of the new creations those human had made.

The armor crumbled under his massive boot, launching the ghost child out of the back before exploding. Izzy rolled on the ground before stopping at a far wall, coughing up some more of her now green blood as he back collided with it. "Surrender, boy, you can't possibly win." Pariah spoke evenly as he stalked up to the fallen child. "Surrender, and I will allow you lead my armies!"

Rage, pure and blinding, was held within Izzy's eyes as she looked up at the so-called king who held the mace over his head, ready to bear it down. Until his glowing green eye caught something, causing him to step backwards. Ice crept across the ghost child's forehead and up the walls behind her. "No...not possible!" Pariah yelled as he attempted to swing his weapon down.

It connected, but not with the teenage girl he was fighting. The wouldbe king had only smashed the floor of his keep, and the child was nowhere to be seen. "Boo…" Izzy whispered behind the Ghost King who turned to face her. The ice covering her forehead forming a thin band of ice circled her head, producing ice arches to part her hair, each strand of ice glowing a ghostly blue, with small ice crystals forming off of the arches. A single blue crystal floated just off of her forehead, not even connected to any of the crystalline ice.

 **Friday, November 11, 6:21 PM EST | Somewhere over the East Coast**

"I don't remember what happened after that." Izzy said, crossing her arms under her breasts that were hidden by her earlier clothes. "I just remember my hand over the lock to his coffin, and it was smoking...like I had blasted it...and then the city was pulled back to the real world."

Coulson sat there, nodding as he read through the file. It did mention how the armor the Fentons designed had gone missing in that time. They had assumed that a ghost had taken off with it, not wanting humans to have a powerful piece of tech that could hurt them with ease. That detail was would have been laughable at the time, but now it made sense. Someone would have used it to stop something that powerful, and no one could fabricate a story such as that without actually being there.

But what about the time that Izzy couldn't remember? If this Pariah Dark was so powerful, then how could a thirteen year old girl take him down. Not without the suit anyway. There were still one more he needed to know though. "How about some food? I'm sure living on junk food you could swipe for the last three months couldn't have helped you much." The agent said as he moved to the door when the girl nodded. "Anything in particular?"

"A cheeseburger?" She replied coolly before Coulson left.

' _You know he's going to ask what made you run.'_ Izzy heard in her head as she looked up. In front of the teen was her ghost form, a wisp, barely tangible, but not in her usual costume. No, she was now wearing a very form fitting black hazmat suit under a long black and white jacket. It also had a breast plate made of ice over her chest and paulders of ice on each shoulder. The ice armor wasn't done there, wearing plate like armored boots that had three inch heels and a pair of ice armor gauntlets. Then there was the bands of ice on her forehead that formed her grown. Izzy's crown.

' _I'm losing my mind.'_ Izzy shook her head as her hands massaged her temples to get rid of the headache. ' _Yeah...I know…'_ She finally relented and answered her mental image who sat in the opposite chair, legs crossed, back straight. Her ghost form was poised with royal grace.

' _What are you going to tell him? Maybe try to be witty and sarcastic, change the subject perhaps?'_ The ghost just sat there, her eerie green eyes locked onto her human form. ' _It's no use to hide it from me since we're the same person.'_

' _The truth...I'm going to tell him the entire truth.'_ Izzy answered quicker this time, looking up to see her ghost form smile and nod. The sound of an opening door pulled the girl out of her mind as she turned to see Agent Coulson walking in with a plate, turning back to see the now empty chair across from her. The smell of greasy meat, cheese, and potatoes filled her nostrils, and she swore she was starting to drool as if Tucker hadn't smelt a burger in a few hours.

"Even managed to get you a soda, it's just a regular Coke though." The SHIELD agent said as he sat the plate and drink down in front of Izzy.

Now please bare in mind that Maddie Fenton did raise both of daughters with proper table etiquette, and then proceed to throw it out the window. After living months on the street and only eating what you can either take without being seen, or ghosting through vending machine, and finally getting so close to what could be a real meal is not a pretty picture. To say that Isabelle pounced and wolfed down the burger and soda would be an understatement. She did taste it, and finally remembered why she always loved a good greasy burger. It was a comfort food, and right now that was what she needed.

Someone cleared their throat, and the teen girl finally realized that she wasn't in the room alone. Izzy looked up with puffy cheeks from the massive bits she was taking of the monstrous burger with a look of apologetic horror. Meanwhile the agent just cracked a small smirk and gave a soft chuckle at her antics while the teen took a few chugs of her soda. "Want to continue with the story, or do you want to finish?" He asked, the smirk still on his face.

Izzy swallowed all the contents in her mouth in a few gulps, sitting the soda back on the table and wiping her mouth with a napkin. "What do you want to know next?" She asked, her eyes darting between Coulson and her dinner.

"How did you end up with A.I.M.?"

Izzy couldn't help as she flinched at the name. You didn't go through a few months in amy hell without developing a fear and seething hate for the ones who put you there. "I was running from something...to keep my family safe…"

 **Friday, March 4th, 2005, 10:39 PM**

It was right behind her, and it was massive. No one had ever seen this kind of creature before, but it did remind Isabelle of Skulker with the advanced armor. Except it didn't have a face...at least one that didn't move. Plus it dwarfed the so-called greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone by a few feet...and made her look puny in comparison. It looked like a bulkier, more masculine version of Megan Stark's Iron Woman armor, and was decked out with a gatling gun and missile launcher on its arms. Then there were its rectangular eyes and circular chest piece, both glowing a sickly green. Not to mention that this thing tanked everything she had, even her Ghostly Wail didn't phase this guy.

Every ghost had been giving it a lot of girth, staying away as they felt the immense rage rolling of it. It had to be its obsession, that much rage, but what freaked Amity Park's Ghostly Protector was who it was aimed at.

"STARK!" It yelled as the gatling gun roared to life and started to fire ecto-blasts everywhere causing Izzy to be thankful she had gotten its attention on her and pulled it out of the city.

"Really...are you George R.R. Martin?" The teen ghost asked as she cracked a smile and fired her own green ecto-blast right at the thing's head. "Did someone ask when your next book would be out so you decided to kill an actual Stark?"

Isabelle turned to start flying off again as she started to laugh until the colossal armor fired a salvo of missiles. The ghost child started to pick up her game as she started to weave between the trees at her highest speed with the creature following behind his armaments. Meanwhile she was currently flying through whole trees as the missiles impacted on them, exploding in a green flash and smoke.

"Really, who are you big guy?" Izzy asked before diving into the ground. The creature just stood there and looked around. It jerked in every direction, as if it had no idea what was going on...like it had never fought another ghost before. The ghost girl flew up from between its legs with ice covered fists, connecting with the bottom of the head. The colossus stumbled back a handful of steps before going to its knee. "Let me guess: Iron Klutz?" She chided while levitating in from it.

"Iron…" The creature's head started to jerk everywhere, looking for something. ' _Who...what am I?'_ It thought as his head continued to jerk as the light in its chest started to glow even brighter than before. A whirring sound coming from the joints in the armor as it got back up.

Izzy wasn't paying attention to any of this as she floated there, tossing the Fenton Thermos up and down. "I mean, come on, any ghost worth their afterlife knows that-" She was caught off as a massive right hand shot out, grabbing her by the throat. White gloved hands shot up to the hand and gripped its edges, trying to pry herself loose. She was silently thanking whatever was out there that she didn't need to breathe in her ghost form.

"I am the Iron Monger." The voice seemed more calm as he pulled his arm back, slamming the ghost girl into the ground. It all happened too quickly and didn't give Isabelle enough time to go intangible before her back met the ground. Yeah, that was going to hurt in the morning.

The Iron Monger continued to slam its ghostly prisoner into the ground. He pulled the girl out of the human sized crater and pulled back its left fist. The massive appendage drilling into her face multiple times, each one with a sickening snap due to Izzy's powers already healing her most vital area, namely her face. Then it pulled back again, leaving its hand right right over the ghosts stomach.

"I just need to kill you...and then that freak is mine." The Iron Monger snarled as its hand lit up, flinging the ghost girl through the forest. She phased right through tree after tree before becoming solid once again and rolling on the ground.

Green ectoplasm fluid seeped from her nose and mouth, with a massive green stain over her stomach. Loud, insane laughter echoed through the forest as the sound of stomping metallic feet grew closer her. Izzy cracked her eyes open, curled up in a fetal position, her right hand holding her stomach as her left hand fumbled with something at her waist.

"Good night." It whispered holding a glowing hand over the child's body.

"Yeah...good night." Izzy said as she pulled inward in pain. The blast came almost instantly and struck the ghost child. Or it would have had she not when intangible and allowed it to drill into the ground before rolling over, the Fenton Thermos opened and ready.

A flash of blue light shot out of the opening and collided with the Iron Monger's chest It screamed as it felt every ounce ectoplasmic energy within its body start to shrink and pull apart. The colossal monster started to fire everything it had at random as it was pulled in. Green lights burst everywhere as it roared and Izzy pumped more of her ghostly energy into the contraption her parents had built.

It was a tug of war, but it didn't last long. The thermos was designed to capture and hold ghosts, so any specter in its beam was as good as gone. At least for the moment, and that was all that was needed. Isabelle laid there, sprawled out on the ground, unable to move any more. ' _Just a quick nap…'_ She thought as two ice blue rings formed around her, turning her human again. Leaving green fluids red and a large red patch on her stomach that covered her already healing abdomen.

"Nice trick, Fenton."

Izzy's eyes widened as she turned her head to see who was talking, fighting to stay awake. What she saw was more than enough to cause her to worry. Two men wearing white suits and dark sunglasses were right next to her, each one holding a large, rifle like object that were pointed at her. The girl wanted nothing more than to roll over and start running away, or to go ghost and get the hell out of there, but neither was viable as she started to black out.

"Tell Killian we have her...We're done in Amity Park." One of them said, and Izzy swore that they both men started to glow a dull red, only rising in intensity. Then there was nothing.

 **Friday, November 11, 7:08 PM EST | Somewhere over the East Coast**

"I woke up on a table after that...strapped down using a special mineral that kept me using my ghost powers." Izzy had pulled her legs up to her chest in the chair as she got to the last part. Coulson was more than worried, if it was the Iron Monger was he remembered...and loose with ghost powers? "Can we finish this later...I don't like the next part."

Agent Coulson nodded his consent at the question as he got up to leave, before turning back to her. "I don't want you to relive that experience, but I need you to sleep in here while we set you up some place." He said, gesturing to the bed in the corner of the room. "We can continue after breakfast, but get some sleep for now." And with that he was gone.

Izzy looked up before moving to the bed, curling up over the blankets and holding the pillow close to her. She was terrified to fall asleep, scared she would wake up back in that hellhole as if this was nothing but a dream. The ghost concentrated as hard as she could, causing wouldbe tears to freeze within her before they could properly fall. She wouldn't cry, not where people could see and notice. She would be Isabelle Fenton for now. But God help the people who worked for Advanced Idea Mechanics, because they were going to see what a rage filled Phantom was truly like. All because of those four months they put her through.

Just like every night after her escape, the ghost child was seriously considering of breaking her heroic obsession.

 **AN: Hello all, just want to thank the two who have faved and three who have followed. Looking at you Lilyqz, ElusiveTruth, and Sly Extreme Turtle Hero! Now feed my obsession and please leave a review, it helps me get better, I swear! Plus it helps me post chapters more quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Flashback Part 2

**Unbreakable**

By: Hidden Fae

 _Flashbacks Part 2_

"Look, don't cry to give up! Cry to keep going! Don't cry to quit! You already in pain, you already hurt! Get a reward from it!"

Eric Thomas, _Secrets to Success_

 **Sunday, March 6, 2005, 12:47 PM EST | Location Unknown**

The sound of cracking leather filled a small white room. There were no windows to offer any amount of natural light as the majority of the room was cloaked in shadows, only small flashes from buttons blinking in the void. The only light was a single fixture sitting above a sterilized operating table, casting a small cone of light to only illuminate it.

Izzy jerked from side to side on the table, her arms and legs bound to it. She had been pulling at it for...hours? The girl couldn't remember, and the her wrists stung with each jerk as the leather rubbed her raw. She had already tried to phase through when she first woke up, but they were lined with Ecto-Ranium, a special element that wouldn't allow her to go intangible. How did they get their hands on this stuff? It was suppose to be on an meteor out in the rings of Saturn, they couldn't have gotten a hold of it unless…

Unless they raided Vlad's mansion. The ghost girl slammed her head on the table repeatedly, not causing any major damage. "Hello? You know you should have woken me up before strapping me down...you know, to come up with a 'safe word' before we started." Izzy joked into the empty room and sighed while pulling at her arms again. "I also don't think this is legal for, you know, a minor?"

Something opened to the ghost's right, and she strained to turn her head. White light flooded into the dark room, finally filling it with a harsh glow instead of the gloom of darkness. In the doorway stood a man, easily a good head and half taller than she was. Oh the joys of starting at thirteen, it meant she didn't shoot up like a weed like the boys her age did. "Okay, look, I can explain everything, but first I'm sure I missed a couple of meals and I'm starving here!" Izzy picked at the man as more light illuminated the room from the ceiling.

The man stepped further in, cool blue eyes finally adjusting to the harsh light. Yeah, he was taller than her, but he would have been attractive if he wasn't a decade or two out of her age group. His dirty blonde hair slicked back along his head and a small stubble on his chin, and dark blue eyes. His chest covered by a black short sleeved button shirt that seemed a size too small and khaki dress pants on fell over his knees. His lips in a tight frown and shaking his head.

"Seriously, I'm thinking a pizza or something and then I'll tell you what happened to the Ghost Gi-"

Izzy was cut off as a bright red hand covered her mouth. It didn't have a skin infection, no it was glowing red, and it was freaking hot. It was unbearable, like it was trying to melt her mouth off. The hand's brightness only grew as the heat started to roll off of it, causing it to distort the air around it as her eyes scrunched closed. She was backed into a corner now, should she do it and get the heat from her mouth, or just lay there?

A blizzard grew in her chest with each breath through the ghost girl's nostrils, climbing up. The chill reached her neck, causing it to take on a deathly blueish hue as the cold continued to climb. It reached the back of her throat, ice crystals forming over her tongue as her eyes snapped open. Cool, sky blue eyes replaced with glowing, haunting green eyes that looked right at the man who held her mouth shut. A pucker of her lips and a quick release of her breath was enough to send what felt like icy knives into the man's hand.

The man pulled back, frost creeping up his offending hand, and looked at it. The ice wasn't melting, like it was unnatural, and it was holding the heat in his hand at bay. He looked back and smirk at the child on the table. "Oh, you already explained it, Phantom." He spoke softly as he slammed his hand into the table to cause the ice to shatter. Not by brute force, but by Izzy who thought to keep the limit of her Ice Core a secret. He grinned, looking back at his hand, but then it faltered as he looked at the glaring green eyes of his prisoner. "You could help us, you know. Advanced Idea Mechanics, that is. Your genetic structure is saturated and mutated by the ectoplasm you were exposed to by your idiotic parents."

The man leaned down as Izzy's glare grew even sharper as she turned her palm over. "Heads up, Ecto-Ranium only keeps me from passing through things!" The ghost girl growled as a bolt of green energy impacted the man's chest, knocking him to the floor on his ass. Her struggle started again as she blasted the areas holding her straps, and soon she was up heading for the door. "G.i.W. losers!"

A stream of fire kept her from the door as her hands flew up to protect her face. Izzy's Ice Core working overtime to keep her body cold, but she could feel the heat blistering her skin. She looked back to see the man's entire body glowing red, small licks of fire escaping his mouth. "The Guys in White, that was the name they came up with?" He laughed as smoke seeped from his mouth and nostrils. "Whatever, it was a front. We need your power Isabelle, with it we can save the world!"

"Yeah, I doubt that." The ghost girl growled as two rings of light started to form. "Let's see how you deal with the Phantom!"

The rings started to move, quickly changing her. Then there was the pain at the base of her skull. It felt like she had been stabbed, like something was trying to kill her. It was sharp, grating, and it wouldn't stop. The ghost girl tried to fight it and force her transformation as best she could. Until she couldn't anymore and collapsed, a thick liquid clinging to the back of her neck and greenish blood began pooling around her.

"Guess I owe that ghost a favor. Must have knocked more out of you than we thought." The man said as he knelt beside the girl as he touched the back of her head, then showing the green goop that was starting to spill from her before pulling his hand back in a fist. "And trust me, Aldrich Killian never makes the same mistake twice."

 **Saturday, July 9, 2005, 1:16 | Location Still Unknown**

' _My birthday is next week.'_ Izzy thought to herself, trying to keep her mind off of the pain in her throat and chest. Glowing green eyes closed as she was lying there, her chest neither rising or falling, no breath coming in and out. One of the many joys of being in her ghost form, she didn't need to breath, didn't need anything, just laying there existing as the pain in her throat spiked. Her eyes slowly inched open, looking at the mirror that sadistic ass put over her.

Pale white skin was pulled apart at her neck and between her breasts, showing black muscles saturated with green fluid, both incisions line with tiny black barbs. Her throat was was cut deeper, fine tendrils hanging out of her throat, held in place away from each end to keep them from reconnecting. Keeping it from healing. The ghost girl's chest lay open as well, her ribs broken to allow them to move inside her and investigate her black, dead organs. Everything held open with those Ecto-Ranium barbs to keep her from healing.

No anesthetic to kill the pain, nothing worked on her. Izzy's human form wasn't that interesting, completely normal...well almost completely normal. They didn't even put her to sleep. The made the ghost girl feel everything, and then Aldrich had the bright idea to let her watch the whole thing. Her eyes looked away from the mirror as she thought about that sadistic freak, and what she was going to do to him.

' _Just let go, runt, and you can have your revenge.'_ Izzy's glowing eyes shot up to the mirror. Everything was there, the room, the table, all those damn machines. But there was one thing different. She wasn't looking back in the mirror. Instead it was a taller, masculine version of herself. His skin a deathly blue and white hair cast into an eternal flame, bright red, rage filled eyes squinted with a menacing grin on his face. He was lying in her position, but he wasn't bound. His arms folded under the back of his head, as if he was just lounging around.

' _Look at you.'_ He throws his head back in the mirror and laughs, causing the ghost girl to try and writhe out of her restraints. ' _They took away your last defense when you wouldn't scream. What good were all those threats now?'_ Izzy pulled her restraints, no longer worried about the pain in her throat and chest, as she tried to get out. She had to get away. If he was here, then she was better off fully dead. ' _Really? I can grant that, you know? All you have to do is break your obsessions.'_

' _Go to hell, DAN!'_ Izzy roared in her own mind, arching her back away from the table as she continued in her struggle. There was no way she was going to become him, not after what she had been through. Not after her parents and friends accepted every part of her.

' _Hmph, still stubborn. But we could do it, you know? Kill every last member of this forsaken organization.'_ Dan grinned as his eyes burned right through her, which wasn't hard given how exposed her body was before shrugging. ' _Whatever, runt. Sooner or later that thing inside of you is going to escape, and then the monster gets to have its fun.'_

"We need to make sure it works!" Killian hissed as the door opened, breaking Izzy away from the mirror. "We can't slip, not now! Test it on her first!"

Two women walked into the room, one had pity in her eyes while the other could care less. The worried woman had shoulder length chocolate hair, slightly tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. She wore a simple white blouse and blue skirt under a white lab coat. The 'doctor' began to gently pull the barbs out of the ghost girl's flesh, causing the teen to wince, before tucking the flesh and other bits back in.

Izzy's ghost powers went to right to work mending her dead flesh. The ghost girl flinched in her restraints as felt organs moving back into place and her vocal cords reattaching. It had actually gotten quicker over the weeks since she arrived, but it still hurt like hell. Not too mention the scars it left behind on her neck and running between her breasts.

"Let's get this over with, huh Maya?" The other woman said. She had her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, her green eyes set into a steely glare. The woman sat in a simple chair with arm rests as she watched the twin icy blue rings started to move along Izzy's body, returning her to human form.

"Over with?" Izzy asked, coughing a bit through her hoarse voice that sounded more boyish than her usual tone before going even. "So I get to leave? Great, I'll be sure to leave a fruit basket on my way out…"

Another, smaller pain erupted in her neck as something entered into the side. Izzy's body went rigid, nothing wanted to respond to her commands. She forced her arms to move, forced anything to move, but nothing was happening. Only her blue eyes darted around until they found the mirror. Maya held a syringe to her neck, pulling black blood into something that looked neon red before going completely black after mixing together.

"I don't know what this will do to you, seeing as her plasma is essentially dead." Izzy barely turned her head to see Maya walk over to the other woman, before pushing the needle into her neck. "It may kill you, but we will have an advantage if it doesn't."

"Just do it, doc." The woman said as the scientist pushed the plunger, sending the fluid into the woman's body. She convulsed for a few moments, shaking and bending at weird angles before stopping. The woman was rigid as her frame shrank, her toned muscles gave way to a more lean and flexible build. Blonde hair turned black as it fell out of its bun, falling to her mid back. Her face flexed and drew further up and softer compared to her oval like face. Rounding out to a more youthful design as her eyes shifted from dull green to bright blue.

A few minutes passed and the woman looked around, looking through Izzy's eyes. "How do I look, doc?"

Something snapped, and it was loud. Whatever was in that vial that kept the ghost girl from moving was gone, and she was pissed. "Shut the hell up!" Izzy yelled, hearing her own voice that she worked so hard on coming from someone else. Her eyes flashed green as both...as those freaks looked at her. The two would think she was looking dead at them, but her battle hardened eyes noticed that the imposters eyes flashed when her own did.

"You look good, Emily...now to finish this." Maya said as she moved back to Izzy, pulling a new syringe out of her coat and holding it to the ghost's neck. "We wouldn't have to do this...if you had agreed to help us." She plunged it in, causing the teen to go stiff again. This time, however, nothing was taken out.

Something was put in.

Fire raced through the ghost girl's veins, burning every inch of her body. She wanted to scream, to jerk away, but nothing happened. Her Ice Core worked as hard as it could to freeze everything, even creeping outside of the body to cover the room in ice. Maya had no choice but to drop the syringe and back away quickly as the frozen vial shattered on the ground. Emily didn't even notice the frigid air as she crossed her arms under her newer, younger, assets.

Izzy's body started to pop and bubble under her skin. She felt her legs and arms grow as her torso put on more weight, causing the cuffs to strain against her changing body. Her eyes remained shut, but her mind screamed as her face became squared and rough. Bright blue eyes didn't open to look at the mirror, instead they were a dark brown, almost red. Her black hair pulled back, closer to her head and taking on a bright red hue and spiking along the table. Her...his skin was pale, almost as if he was a ghost...and nothing remained of Izzy except for the bitch to her right who was fully smirking at the sight.

' _Wrong...everything is wrong…'_ Izzy thought as some motion returned to his body. ' _No…'_ The other ghosts, hell even her friends, had said she was the strongest out there. So how could they do this? To her? Take everything away...force her to become...him...Dan…

' _Go ahead, break.'_ He was back, this time appearing behind the imposter with his sinister grin. ' _Break, and everyone dies.'_

"What's wrong, no clever words?" Emily spoke with her...his...voice. It was painful, like someone ripped out her soul. She was going to pay first.

"Don't, Emily. We're sorry, but you will be free to leave soon. We won't do anything else to you." Maya said, releasing the boy's restraints as she looked at the wannabe.

"How much like me are you?" His voice was rough, but whiny, like he was constantly trying to prove something. But it did have a dark enough tone to work as Maya backed away, before continuing in loosening the restraints.

"I am you." The fake laughed as Izzy's new body grinned evilly. The grin didn't escape her notice as Emily looked surprised. Maya jumped up from the his arms to try and cover the boy's mouth.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" There weren't two circles of light, but three. Two around Izzy's new body and one around his imposter's feet. "Go to hell." The boy whispered as the rings moved across him, Emily's staying on the floor. There was only one set of screams as the both underwent the transformation. Izzy gritted her teeth, use to all kinds of pain, as her body began forcing itself into her ghost half.

Emily wasn't as lucky. She screamed as her body fell through the ring. Imagine getting pulled apart from different angles, slowly working its way up as you sink. Her body fell through, turning into a green puddle on the other side. The fakes arms flailed about, trying to find any hold to pull herself up as she fell to her waist. It pulled her down to her chest, consuming her lungs as she tried to scream and flail, but there was no lungs to pull air into.

Izzy watched it all, facing what she had done...what she needed to do. The only thing that remained of Emily were a set of dull green eyes floating on ectoplasm as the ghost girl lay on the table. Then they too melted into the puddle. She finally closed her eyes and turned back around, the two rings snapping her back. Back to herself, the one the freaks tried to take.

"Wanna try again?" She asked the doctor, who was shivering from both fear and the chill within the room. Her normally bright, icy blue eyes were now dull and sharp, daring the doctor to do anything. Luckily she did the right thing and ran out of the room, leaving the Emily puddle on the floor.

' _Aw...you didn't break.'_

 **Saturday, September 17, 3:12 AM EST | Skies over South America**

Isabelle shot right up on the twin sized bed, the blanket soaked and freezing as ice crept all over the room. Her hands went to work, checking her body to make sure everything was where it should be...even that part. She sighed, it was just a dream, a very bad, very fucked up dream...but it was still a memory. It was something she would have to relive again, when she told Agent Coulson about what they were planning.

' _When are you going to break?'_ Dan asked, propping his mental form against the table in Izzy's eyes. ' _It would be so much easier-'_ The tall teenage male stopped as the icy blade of scythe was held against neck. Both turned to see her, Izzy's full power was daring the monster to continue in his little speech. She turned to look at the ghost girl with a sincere smile on her lips and a cold fire in her eyes.

"No, Dan...I won't break…" Izzy said as her male form looked back it's pathetic excuse for a host. "After all...I'm unbreakable."

' _Only because_ _ **we**_ _were already broken.'_ Dan chuckled as he vanished along with the other ghost. Both retreating back into Izzy's mind as she curled up on top of the covers again. He was right though, you can't break what's already broken.

 **AN: Wow...I got dark there...I didn't want to, but you needed to know exactly why Izzy hates/loathes A.I.M. and who the G.i.W. actually were. I hope you guys enjoy, and don't worry, we'll get to how she escaped later on. As for now, please leave reviews about my work and whether I should get out of the serious Izzy and make have her do more cute quips! Also, leave suggestions on what I should do, if I like the idea I will find someone way to fit it in.**

 **Lilyqz: Thanks, I love hearing that, and I hope this can keep your Izzy apatite slated until the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for everything guys! I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Heiresses and Fruitloops

**Unbreakable**

By: HiddenFae

 _Of Heiresses and Fruitloops_

"My heart is racing, just like a rocket

Victory looks like a distant dream

'Cause what we're fighting's not gonna stop it

But we can beat it if we just believe

I can't just sit here and watch it

If we don't stop it no one will"

Thousand Foot Krutch " _We Are"_

 **Sunday, July 17, 2005 | 9:21 AM EST | New York City (Stark Tower)**

"I don't care how she escaped, just find her and bring her back!" Killian roared into the phone, flames licking out of the corners of his mouth with each syllable. "Maya was close to figuring out how to adapt her powers for the Extremis, even with the set back a week ago!" The dirty blonde man ended the call before crushing the small cell phone in his hand, melting the plastic casing in his grasp.

Megan, or her imposter at the time, walked up to her lover, trying to hold his shoulder through the heat. It was understandable, the teenager possibly held the secrets to countering the explosive qualities of the Extremis. It's not everyday a scientist had the opportunity to experiment on a person who was, for all intents and purposes, half dead. If only they she hadn't escaped, then they would have perfected the serum.

The two started to walk in silence, Megan's heels clicking on the hard floor as she kept up with Killian's longer stride. There was just so much going on at the moment, first they managed to replace their target within the wealthiest company known, and then they lose track of their most valuable asset. All because they weren't prepared. The two creatures, not even worthy of being called human, eventually made it to the CEO office, where the real Megan barely spent time in unless she was meeting with people privately, and saw something strange. The large leather chair, fit for a queen, was turned away from them and staring out over the city of New York.

"One job, that's all you had." The voice was strong, yet elegant, like it belonged to royalty. There was no anger in those words, but they did carry an air of superiority. "But then again, the little Badger always had a few tricks up her sleeves...even when confined." The chair turned, revealing a middle aged man, his gray hair pulled back into a royal ponytail with a matching goatee. He wore a pitch black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, the collar tied by a red string of cloth. The man sat with his right leg crossed over his left, his fingertips pressed together as if contemplating his next move. "Yet you swore that you had her contained, unable to escape...Even after I practically gift wrapped her for you. The only thing was missing was a large red bow." The man's blue eyes started to burn bright red as he looked at the two, focusing on the imposter as if inspecting her, causing Megan to take a step back, trying to get out of the office. "Ah, Maya, you look good."

"Can it, Masters!" Killian shouted as his body started to glow bright red again after he had just calmed down. There were few things that set him off, but this man's eyes on his lover was one of them. "You should have told us she had allies! She was trapped, no way out! Not until those freaks attacked and she was able to get out!" Smoke escaped from his nose as he tried to calm down his rising anger any further.

"Ah, yes, the other ghosts." Vlad answered as if it were nothing. Really, they should have prepared for it, it was an eventuality. After all, the pawns and knights tend to sacrifice themselves to save their queen, it was a known strategy in chess. "What did you expect? For them to roll over? Ghosts don't have many rules, or laws, but if you mess with either one of the so-called royals, then you risk the entire Ghost Zone coming down upon you. Really, you should have been better prepared." The old man rose from the chair and picked up a black steel briefcase as he moved to the front of the desk, laying on the top as he opened it. "But I'm not here to listen to excuses, only to get results. Your benefactor wants her back, and asked me to deliver these."

Inside the case were three long, sectioned objects. Ten squares, each with a separate leg used to clamp onto whatever they were introduced to. The squares each had a sickly green glow, casting the black interior of the briefcase into an almost ghost like glow. "It's...done?" Maya asked as she stepped up to the box, picking up one of the objects and inspecting it.

"Yes, a mixture of Gamma Radiation, your own Extremis Virus, an incomplete version of the Super Soldier Serum, all bound together with Ectoplasm, and encased in the alien metals that were collected after the Battle of New York." Vlad couldn't help but laugh as he thought about what had happened to get this far. Three less rivals for him at least, "Each one has a different function, the one you are holding Miss Hansen, is called the Hunter Centipede. Give it to someone who is good tracking, or trained as a Marine, and he or she will find your target. The other two are meant for support, being the Rider Centipede and the Knight Centipede. The Knight and Hunter are your biggest hitters, and they will be able to contain Izzy, while the Rider is mainly there to insult her, but will be able to hold it's own."

"And the explosive qualities of the Extremis?" Aldrich asked as he picked up the one that was labeled Rider.

"Reduced drastically. Enough trauma and serious injuries will still trigger an episode, but they won't be needing a steady supply as your current lackeys." Masters said as he left the briefcase on the desk and moved for the office door, stopping to look back. "Oh, and do be careful, they're still prototypes, and they are the only three I have had time to make." He stopped long enough for the red glow to return to his eyes as he looked back at both of them. "I would hate to see them damaged...I'll see myself out." And then he disappeared out of the office, not even bothering to stay in the hallways long enough for the two lovers to watch him leave. He had just vanished.

"We can get her back, he said the Hunter and Knight will be able to detain her while the Rider brings her to us." Maya whispered with Stark's voice as she set her Centipede back down. "But they're prototypes, not even tested…"

Killian sighed at the thought. He clearly remembered what happened to him when he tested another prototype, still having to deal with the side effects to this day. He reached up with a cool and gentle hand, caressing Maya's face that was hidden under Megan Stark, his eyes soft before setting into determination. "No choice, so far none of our Extremis agents have been able to get her...We need to fight on her turf." He wasn't one for science, not like Maya or the others he employed, but he was a tactical genius and he was just given a trump card. "Go and get Alex, Chase, and Emile ready, tell them they're about to go hunting."

Maya only nodded as she ducked out of the office, looking for the three man team that the other veterans referred to collectively as ACE. They were the best team they had, yet the three men didn't take the Extremis injections like the others. They didn't need to.

 **Monday, September 19, 2005 | 1:54 PM EST | Roswell, New Mexico**

Have you ever had a secret? Of course you have, everyone has secrets. What about one that when spoken will cause everyone to label you as crazy? It should be simple, right? Just say it and let everyone know what is happening, then they could help someone who is literally up shits creek without a paddle. Yet there was that lingering question of trust. Would they believe her? If they did, would they help someone who desperately needed it, or try to eliminate them and let life go on without them?

Izzy racked her brain with question after question. She felt she could trust this team, that they would help her and help the queen of the living. Yet they all seemed to be watching her intently, waiting for a reason to label her as a threat? Maybe, but she just couldn't trust them that completely yet. Even after she helped them take back the plane, which was currently being rebuilt after a little tripe in South America. Note to self, guerilla warfighters juiced up on Extremis were not the best people to fight.

Back to her earlier question, should she tell them? It was simple, it was as clear as one of her obsessions. Tell them and they could possibly help her, maybe even fix her back up. Yet there was that voice in the back of her head, telling her not to trust them. The Guys in White were a supposed Government front for the Advanced Idea Mechanics, so why wouldn't SHIELD be a front of someone else? Maybe even one connected to AIM? It was a possibility, one that conflicted and supported her heroic obsession. It would also prove why those three were there, using those kind of powers. She was possibly protecting her by keeping it a secret, or maybe she was hurting her even more. The teen couldn't say.

The ghost girl was currently in a makeshift lab, multiple devices strapped to her. Fitz and Simmons were currently checking her vitals, and having a hard time. It became a priority when Izzy took a bullet in the fight as she was trying to push Skye out of the way. The atmosphere did little to ease her worry, especially considering what she had been through months before. At least she wasn't strapped to the table this time.

"That's odd…" Fitz said as he flipped through the results of the blood scan. Simmons was by his side in an instant, looking over his shoulder as she read along with him. "They're exactly the same as what we found in that device."

"The unknown element? How is that possible?" They both looked at Izzy who was sitting on the table in a sports bra and pants. She just waved sheepishly and grinned as the two scientists looked between her and the results.

' _Yeah...so not telling them about Megan.'_ The ghost girl thought as she got ready to explain her situation and why the unknown element was found inside of her blood. "Okay, let me explain…"

 **Thursday, July 28, 2005 | 9:42 PM | Washington DC**

Izzy pulled the backpack closer to her as she moved through the dark streets of the abandoned buildings in one of DC's lower districts. Even a major Capital like this had its own rundown areas, and made for a perfect place to hide. No one really came through this side of the city, unless they were junkies, lost...or homeless. She had to think of herself like that, but didn't really have a choice at the moment. There was no way she could go home, not with them after her. She couldn't put her family at risk like that. Not with them after her.

They were ruining everything!

The teen looked at her reflection in one of the dark, broken windows. Her usual shoulder length was sloppily cut shorter, almost like when she was younger. Still him. Her face still rounded, and soft, but covered in dirt from running for the past two weeks. She had ditched the medical scrubs they kept her in, wearing a baggy tee shirt and even baggier pants held up by an ill fitting belt. Yeah, she looked just like Danny, even with her rounded face.

Izzy lifted her hand up to the image in the glass, stretching her fingers out. Green energy lept between each finger before her entire hand started to glow with that sickly green hue. A pillar of energy erupted from outstretched hand, not as thick as normal, but just enough to shatter the rest of the broken window. At least that image was gone and it wouldn't haunt her tonight. The teen sighed and turned to continue down the street.

" _So close."_ Izzy's head snapped to the right and what she saw scared the living hell out of her. Bright red eyes filled with rage and killer intent stared back her from the dark alley. A wide, white smile that promised pain was directly beneath the orbs of insanity.

The sight caused the ghost girl to step back away from the valley, putting herself in the light that came from the lamppost above her. Hopefully the tiny cone of light will keep him at bay. Then the laughing started and Izzy snapped her head to its source, the eyes and grin were in the street, mocking her as the mouth moved to laugh at her. " _Come on, just accept it. Break for me, and I'll take care of those monsters for you. You won't even have to lift a finger. After all, we are the same."_

"I'm not you, Dan!" Izzy shouted, not caring who heard her yelling at her imaginary tormentor. "You're not even here!"

" _Oh, but I'm always here. I am part of you, the part that is always chipping away at your obsession."_ The voice laughed as the red eyes squinted in meryment. It was always such fun to mess with the kid, now if only she would let him free. " _Oh well, have fun, Danny."_

Izzy started to turn left and right, never once leaving stepping a single toe out of the cone of light. It was her only safety net at the moment. She stood there for a few more minutes, making sure he wasn't going to come back any time soon. The teen stepped out after the minutes ticked by, having felt like eternity. She needed something to take her mind off of what was happening. Too bad the universe has a strange way of relieving her tension.

A blue wisp flew out of Izzy's mouth as the area around her grew colder, pointing down the alley Dan had started from. She had half a mind to let whoever it was just do their thing and leave them alone. There was no one here that truly needed her help, right? So there wasn't a need to be the hero this time around. She could just turn and walk down the street. The blue wisp continued to fly out of her mouth as Izzy started to walk away. There was no way she would go down there. At least she wouldn't until she started to hear the patter of four feet trying to run.

Izzy turned just in time to see a small green creature standing in the alley. Bright red eyes lighting up as it looked up at the teen girl, wagging its little tail of green flame. A few rounds of yips got the ghost girl to warm up as it started to run before jumping at the girl's chest causing her to fall in a heap. The little puppy stood on top of her, looking like the victor as he started to lick at the teen's face.

"Okay, okay, Cujo. I'm glad to see you too." Izzy said as she scratched behind the dog's ears affectionately. "What are you doing here?"

The small dog yipped some more as he jumped off. Cujo started to run around the ghost girl as she picked herself up, and then began pulling at her pants leg, asking her to follow. Now Izzy had two choices: Option one was to willingly follow him and see what he had found. Option two was to ignore him and move, only to have the puppy transform and drag her to what he had found.

Izzy wisely chose option one. She had already been dragged by the ghost pup all over Amity Park once, and a repeat would not be worth taking. "Okay, fine. Let's go see." She said with a smile as the puppy yipped happily and ran into the alley with the girl behind him.

 _Okay, spooky alley in the middle of a major city...nothing bad could happen...right?_ Izzy thought as she jogged to keep up with her four legged friend.

The unlikely pair soon reached a dead end, the bricked off back wall of the alley they were currently in. There was nothing much to see, but Cujo started to bark again as he sniffed around an open dumpster. So maybe the ghost puppy was hungry? Sure Izzy had never seen him eat anything, but who said he doesn't? He then jumped into something, circling around for a moment before pulling on something from the side. Then the object that Cujo was on began to shudder, pulling closer to itself.

"Cujo, we need to leave." Izzy whispered as the puppy pulled its head up with a bright red teddy bear made of durable plastic. "Okay, you found your toy, now let's go."

"Who's there?" A deep voice asked, drawing up closer to the wall. Cujo started to yip yet again, muffled from the bear in his mouth. He propped up on the person's chest as they pulled a thing shirt from their face. It was a man, and that tended to make Izzy very nervous as she backed away and forced herself invisible before he saw her, but Cujo didn't seemed face. The man had blue eyes, like her's, with unruly black hair that seemed to be matted from lack of hygiene, and the start of a scraggly beard. The puppy dropped the toy onto the man's chest, asking him to play as his tail swished back and forth.

"Oh, it's you again." His voice was saddened, almost painfully so, but he still had a soft smile on his face as he picked up the bear. "Go get it." He threw the toy down the alley as the puppy started to run after it. He returned soon enough, this time walking right through the dumpster to deliver its prize. Somehow the man was unaffected by the aspect of half the dog's body being in the dumpster. ""At least I'm losing my mind by thinking of something cute." He whispered as he picked up the toy, thinking this was all in his mind as he threw it back down the alley.

This time, however, Cujo didn't walk up to him. Instead he moved to where the hidden ghost girl was as she started to flail her arms and shake her head. Izzy tried to tell the puppy to play with the man and let her get out of here, but he wasn't having it. The pup laid the toy down at her feet and started to wag its tail happily. "Even my imagination is against me." The man whispered as he leaned against. "Why can't I imagine killing Aldrich?"

"Aldrich who?" Izzy asked aloud, she didn't realize what she had done until it was too late, and tried to cover her mouth.

"Well, this is the first time my delusions have talked to me…" The man said just before his blue eyes glazed over. The voice wasn't in his head, not like they normally were. No, he had heard it with his own ears. The man's eyes returned to normal, but there was panic in them this time. "Who's there?"

 _SHIT!_ Izzy thought to herself as she let go of her invisibility with her hands up, trying to show she was harmless. "Sorry...I...I just want to know…" She stuttered out as the man started to rise, easily standing over her. "Be-because...I have a prob-problem with a guy...by that...name…"

"What kind of problem?" The man asked as he glared at the girl. He swore in his head that if she was one of his lackeys he was going to strangle her, even if she did look like a kid.

Okay, so Izzy had enough of acting like the scared girl. Her ice blue eyes started to glow a sickly green, turning the whites of her eyes into light green pools. "He made me a fucking science project, and then tried to take my life! So tell me why you want to kill him, before I end you!" She spat out, her voice cracking as if she was about to wail. "I swear, if you work for him!"

"Then you're lucky, he took my life and made me this…" The man said as he slid back down the wall, pulling his legs up to himself in a feminine manner. "I had everything, friends, a family, a lover…"

This man's life was taken from him? But how? That shouldn't be possible, they can't just replace someone, could they. "Who...were you?" She asked as her eyes returned to their natural blue.

"You won't believe me, but I'm…" The man took a deep breath before sighing, he hadn't been able to tell anyone who had actually listened to him and believed him. "I was...Megan Stark."

"Uh...let's say I believe you...did they inject a glowing red...goo into you?" Izzy asked, getting a nod from the man. The ghost girl slid down her wall as the puppy started to yip, running between the two of them. He could feel the depression coming from them, but there wasn't any danger around that he could see. So his guard form was out of the question, but the cute puppy act wasn't. Instead he started to run between the two, licking at each of their faces and getting a warm giggle from the teen.

"So...if you're real...then so is he?" Izzy nodded as she moved over to sit beside the male version of Megan, the real Megan. "And he can walk through walls?"

"Yeah, he's a ghost dog...the company who used him as a guard dog had to put him down when they upgraded security systems." The ghost girl explained as the dog started to jump between their laps playfully.

"Now you sound like those Fenton ghost freaks." Megan whispered, remembering all the times that Jack and Madeline Fenton tried to get her to fund their research. Normally Izzy would be offended, but she found it was actually kind of funny and couldn't help the laugh from escaping her lips. This caused the tormented woman to look at the teen with a puzzled look.

"Okay, I'm Isabelle Fenton, so please don't insult my parents, and three years ago, I would have agreed with you about them, but now I know they were right." Izzy explained as Megan's eyes went wide when he realized he had just insulted the girl's parents. "When I was fourteen, a year after I started my transition, I had to start to believing in ghosts. Partly because I became half ghost."

Megan was about to say something until she heard the girl whisper something. He couldn't hear it, but he did see the result. Two rings of light erupted around the younger girl's midsection before they started to move. Tanned flesh turned pale as her black hair grew a few inches and fell into a bob hairstyle of snow white locks, even her blue eyes took on that green hue again. The most noticeable thing, however, was the fact that the area around her had just grown colder than before. No longer was the July heat a problem, instead it actually felt comfortable. "What…?"

"This is why those AIM fucktards wanted me, to weaponize my powers." Izzy explained as Cujo jumped back into her lap before curling up in his ghostly mistress' presence as the said girl started to gently scratch his head.

"And you're trans?" Izzy nodded as Megan asked his questions. "What can you do?"

Izzy only smiled before leaning back, her entire torso falling through the wall before her entire body went invisible. She reappeared a moment later, hovering right of the man with Cujo held close to her chest cutely. The ghost girl then lifted her hand and pointed at some loose trash before a green beam of energy shot out of her hand and incinerated the paper object. "I can do a lot more, but I felt like a demonstration was needed since you wouldn't believe anything I said." The teen finally answered why she had done the little performance before landing back in her sitting position. "I got my powers back in 2002, a year before you went missing in Afghanistan. Then you made me do a spit take when you had your reveal at the press conference...I can't tell you how many people at my school thought I knew you because we're both trans...then I saw you at your expo, the robo-leg kinda threw me off, but realizing your Iron Woman was amazing! You literally became my hero that day...even though I was doing to the hero thing a full year before you."

"Well, Isab-"

"Just Izzy, my mom only calls me Isabelle when I'm in trouble...better than dad, he still calls me Danny when I get in trouble." The teen smiled as her halos reformed and snapped her back into her human form.

"Well, Izzy, it's nice to meet you." Megan said, holding out his hand as the girl looked at him before smiling and shaking it.

"Yeah." She whispered before pulling her backpack off and digging through its contents before pulling out various canned foods, sweets, and even a few sodas and bottles of water. "Hey, want something to eat? My powers make it easy for me to get a five finger discount. I can even make the drinks cold for us...though I might accidentally freeze the water."

 **Monday, September 19, 2005 | 5:54 PM EST | Roswell, New Mexico**

"Agent Coulson, she is half dead." Simmons ranted as she pulled up different biological charts on the holo-display. "Her red and white blood cells are normal, even though the red cells seem to be carrying less oxygen, but her plasma is completely dead. Hell, it actually appears black when we try to separate it from her blood. Then there is the fact she is taking in less oxygen than a normal person."

"Yes, and I'm sure Isabelle has already told you that she is far from normal." Coulson replied as he read through the project reports.

"I don't believe in ghosts, sir. Do we look like Jack and Maddie Fenton?" Fitz answered this time, pulling up another chart, one that showed Izzy's entire body. "Now, her core temperature is dangerously low, she should have hypothermia, yet she is up and moving around as if nothing it wrong!"

"Okay, so this may take a little longer to explain...but I promise I told you the truth!" Izzy tried to defend herself against the scientists who wanted to rush the teenager to the nearest hospital. Skye, Ward, and Melinda stood outside of the conflict looking in. Neither one of them had anything to say about the current situation, even though Skye had pulled up some articles about an Izzy Phantom that looked like a white haired version of the transgirl.

"Look, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Coulson said as he brought the team together. "Everyone will be brought up to speed on the team's newest edition, but I'm going to need help preparing her. So far she is our only superhuman on the team who can go toe to toe with the people who are out there making those...Centipedes. Understood?" All the agents nodded, finally dropping the discussion, but one was still looking at Izzy with a new fire in her eyes. "Good...dismissed."

Izzy barely got to the lounge area would she could just relax when someone came up behind her and plopped on to the couch beside her. The teen looked over and saw the second youngest member, Skye, sitting right next to her. "Are you really Izzy Phantom?" She asked.

The ghost girl only grinned as her blue eyes turned green and started to glow.

 **Post Note: Eva, don't forget my challenge!**


End file.
